It's Never Too Late to Say I Love You
by Lady Scarlet-Une
Summary: This is by Hippie Chik. She was having trouble posting it.
1. Default Chapter Title

As Relena awoke to a sunny day she had a feeling today would be anything but peaceful. As she

got dressed she thought alot about Heero and why he ran away from her. Relena was walking down the stairs when someone came up behind her and put a gun to her head. As one of the guys dragged her away another guy told Pagan to contact Heero and tell him that unless he gave up his gundam he would never see Relena alive again. Pagan told Heero everything and Heero told the other pilots what had happened. The gundam pilots devised a plan to rescue Relena when they remembered they forgot to ask Pagan where she was at.

After the pilots found out OZ had Relena the pilots hid Heero's gundam. Two pilots,Trowa and Wufei went

in to shoot people trying to escape. While that was going on Duo and Quatre were fighting off

mobile suits. Heero went in to find Relena dressed as an OZ soldier. Heero was having trouble finding Relena when he asked a fellow soldier where Relena Peacecraft's holding cell was. Heero got there in time to see Relena get shot in the head. Heero cried out Relena's name and shot the guard that shot her. Heero picked up Relena and ran with her in his arms as the other pilots blew up the OZ base. As the gundam pilots rushed her to the hospital Heero said, "Please don't leave me Relena." Relena awoke and said, "I love you Heero Yuy" and became unconscious again.

Relena had already lost a lot of blood.At the hospital the doctors removed the bullet from Relena's head with successfully. Everyday Heero and the gundam pilots visited her in hopes she would wake up soon. After a few days she regained consciousness and said, "Where am I?"

Heero told Relena she was in the hospital because she was shoot in the head. Relena said, "Who are you?" The pilots looked shocked. Relena didn't even know who she was. Heero went to get a doctor. The doctor said, "Relena has amnesia and it could be days, months, or maybe years before she gets her complete memory back." The doctor also said she might not even get her memory back.

After the gundam pilots heard the news they decided Heero should fill her in on the past and the present and who she was and what had happened.

Little by little Relena started to remember who she was and who the gundam pilots were. Relena

was in the hospital for two more months and it took three more months to remember everything in

the past and in the present. After almost losing Relena, Heero decided since she remembered that she loved him he would tell her he loved her because he didn't want to lose her again. After Heero told Relena he loved her she just cried and he held her in his arms.

THE END


	2. Default Chapter Title

It's never to late to say I love you. part 2

As Relena lay in Heero's warm,strong arms she felt so safe and protected.Relena never wanted to leave his arms.Finally Heero bent down to kiss her which surprised them both.After Heero broke the kiss he took something out of his pocket.Relena wasn't paying attention when Heero got down on one knee and said,

Relena Peacecraft will you marry me?Relena just kissed him and hugged him he had his answer.After they walked into the dinning room there they announced they were getting married everyone said, it's about time.

A few minuetes after their announcement in come Noin and Milliardo.When Milliardo heard the news he started chasing Heero around the house with a butcher knife.Nion finally got him to stop,but it took her a long time.Relena decided to contact Sally,Cathren,and Hilde to be part of her wedding party.

The night before the wedding the girls talked Relena into going clubbing with them for a real good time.At the same time the guys wanted Heero to go clubbing with them for a last good time.Little did the two groups know they were going to the same club at the same time.While the guys were at the bar getting drunk the girls were dancing the night away.the girls decided it was time to get drunk so the girls went to the bar.When the girls got to the bar they found six guys drunk and still drinking.The guys looked up and said,what are you doing here?Relena said,

Hilde,Cathren,Sally,and Nion are here to get drunk duh!The girls were drunk and so were the guys by the time they were ready to leave there was no designated driver so they looked up the cars they brought and called three cabs to go home.

Back at the mansion

As Relena and the girls stumbled out of the cab the guys were also stumbling from there cab.As they went to there own rooms that morningthey didn't get up till twelve noon.Relena was the first to awoke when she realised it was her wedding day so she woke every body up but Heero.Relena told Duo to wake up Heero and if he didn't he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.About an hour later every one was taking a shower and getting dressed.Everything was going according to plan.All the girls were dressed alike accept Relena who was wearing a long silk princess gown with a ten foot long train.The girls were wearing spagehtie strapped, light blue long gown.The guys were all wearing the same tuxedos white with light blue bootiner.With five minuetes till the wedding Relena looked absolutely happy.Her brother walked up behind her and said,I never thought I would see the day my baby sister would get married.Even though I dislike the guy he makes you happy thats all i want for you is happiness.

The music started to play it was Relena's turn to walk down the isle with her brother.Relena saw Heero and thought,he looks so handsome I never thouhgt this day would come.Heero thought to himself,I can't believe I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.The ceremony went off with out a hitch.As the newlyweds went to the reception they were congratulated a bunch of times.As they danced they knew they would remember this moment forever.

THE END

heres the next part of my story i hope you like it

hippie chik


	3. Default Chapter Title

It's Never Too Late to Say I Love You 

_part 3_

by Hippie Chik

After their dance was over it was time to cut the cake.As they were feeding it to each other they both picked up more cake and wiped it on each others faces.Every one laughed.Duo made a toast saying,every one close to Heero and Relena know how long this time has been coming and every one in the wedding party said,I know thats right!Relena and Heero just laughed.Then Milliardo made a toast saying,I know I objected to this wedding at first,but I now realise that Relena loves him and he makes her happy ,so in conclusion Heero you better take good care of her,or I will get you.Relena went over to hug Milliardo as she started to cry.

Finally it was time to leave for Paris for their honeymoon.As they waved good bye every one started to throw rice.Heero and Relena left quickly.As they landed in Paris they went straight to the hotel and settled in.Heero and Relena wanted to have dinner in the hotel restuarant,but when they got there people started clapping and congratulating them.Then reporters rushed in,so they decided to go back to their room and order room service.After they had ate and watched some television they decided to go to sleep.(thats not all they did).When Relena awoke she had a feeling even though she married Heero he would be gone,but there he was right next to her.Heero awoke to see her stareing at him.Then she said,I feel like I'm dreaming and he said,your not dreaming because I'm still here.He kissed her and she deepened the kiss.They stayed in bed for two more hours just lting in each others arms before deciding to go have breakfast.

When they arrived down stairs they were surprised to find there was no one in the hotel restuarant.Then suddenly there friends and family came out and told them about seeing them on the news.Their friends decided they would book the huge room for them only.After Heero and Relenahad thanked them they all had breakfast and went sight seeing.

After site seeing Heero and Relena decided since their honeymoon was interrupted they might as well go home and come back later when they were settled down.When they got home to the mansion Relena said,even though Heero and I are newlyweds we hardly ever see you guys,so we would like you to stay for two more weeks that way it won't be as dull around here and I can go shopping with the girls.Their friends decided to stay and they all settled down for the night.Somewhere around 8 days later Relena and the girls were the first to get up,so they decided to go to the mall.The girls left a note saying,

guys,

We went to the mall.Be back in five hours at the latest.

the girls

Around four hours later Relena was walking to the car with the girls when Relena suddenly felt nausces.Relena dropped her bags and ran to the nearest bathroom she could find.Noin followed Relena to make sure she was okay.When Relena and Noin got back to the car Relena lookedghostly pale and every one was worried about her.

When they got back to the mansion the guys were waiting outside to help carry in bags.Heero said,its about time.Noin said,Heero I think you might need to help Relena.As Heero went to help Relena out of the car he said,she looks so pale what happened to her?Noin said,she got nausces and threw up.I had to help her back to the car.

Heero took her inside so the doctor could look at her.The doctor took some blood for some tests and sent her blood to the lab.An hour later Relena asked Heero to leave so she could hear the test results first.Heero was reluctant at first,but decidedif thats what she wanted him to do he would do it.The doctor told Relena she was pregnant.Heero was pacing the floor and Duo said,your going to wear a hole in the floor.Just then the doctor told Heero Relena wanted to see him now.Heero ran in to see Relena.Relena was sitting there with a grin on her face.She said, Heero I'm pregnant.Heero went to give her a hug and she asked,are you okay with this?Heero said,I am very okay with this I'll love this child as much as I love you.Maybe even more.Relena giggled.As they told every one the news Milliardo said,thats wonderful and hugged Relena and shook Heero's hand.

epilogue******************************************************************************************************************

As Heero and Relena sat under a tree two kids came running saying,mommy daddy will you play with us?Relena said,of course we will won't we Heero.Heero and Relena went off to play ball with Lindsey and Andrew their two children.The perfect family!

the last one i promise


End file.
